Hogwarts Again
by Michelle Wood
Summary: Hogwarts again is about when Harry and everyone else get married and maybe even have kids! We might see some very familar faces,or meet some new people. Read to find out.
1. Michelle's Special Day

Hogwarts Again (4/?)

By: michellewood 

E-mail- penguin211@aol.com

Category-adventure 

Keyword-post-Hogwarts 

Rating-PG 

Spoilers- all the books

Summary-I'm not sure about all the things I am going to write about in this chapter. They might finally get to Hogwarts. We might get to see what house Michelle gets to be in. 

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or any thing to do with him. If I did, then this would be getting published and you would have to buy it to read it. So I obviously don't. J.K Rowling does. But I am thinking about writing my own magical book, with nothing from J.K.'s books. 

A/n-none right now, except to enjoy!! And that I am just typing this up. I didn't pre-write it.

Another Letter

Michelle spent a few days bugging her mom about the picture. She really wanted to know about it. Why would she be in an old picture from Hogwarts? She asked her mom if she could go look in the attic. She wanted to see if she could find any pictures from when her mom was her age. Her mom gave her a brisk "No." Michelle wanted to look anyway. One night, she snuck out of bed and crept up to the attic door. She opened it and saw a lot of stairs. She slowly started to mount the stairs, one by one. She stepped on one and to her horror, it let out a loud "creak." _Oh,no._ she thought. She stood there for a minute to see if anybody woke up. Luckily, no one did. She kept climbing. When she got to the top, she looked around for a light switch. Michelle saw a flashlight and figured that was her only light. She picked it up and tried to turn it on. When it didn't, she thought, _where am I supposed to get a light? I need to be able to see._ Suddenly, the flashlight turned on. _Wow, maybe I am a witch!!_ She picked it up and started to look around. She saw what looked like a photo album on top of a box. It was covered with dust. Michelle ran over to it and dusted it off. When she opened it, she found out that it was only her baby book. _Darn, it's not here. I am really sleepy maybe I will just give up. _Then she dropped the book and a little piece of paper fell out. Michelle picked it up. It was a letter wrote in green ink. _This must be the letter they got when I was little. _She read it and was shocked to find out that it was another acceptance letter to Hogwarts. _So she did go. She was James's dad's friend after all. Should I tell her that I found it?_ She decided that she would show it to James and he would decide what to do. 

__

She woke up the next morning and found herself still in the attic. _Oh, no. Mum will kill me. _She ran down the stairs hoping that everybody was still asleep. Her parents' room was downstairs. Hers was upstairs. She went to hers and got into her bed, so she could act like she was sleeping. "Michelle, get down here and eat something!!" her dad yelled. "COMING" she screamed back. Michelle got up and dressed herself. She looked at her calendar to see what she was doing today. _I forgot about that._ Her calendar said that today she would be going to King's Cross Train Station. She was leaving for Hogwarts!!! _I forgot to pack. What am I going to do?_ She ran around her room and got everything she would be taking, she put it all on her bed. She would have to put it in her trunk later. When she got downstairs, everyone was already eating. She filled her plait and shoved the food down her throat. When she was done her dad told her to be ready in ten minutes so they could leave. "Yes, dad." and with that she ran up the stairs two at a time. She got in her room and found her trunk in a corner. She folded all her robes and some casual cloths too. She put her books on the bottom and her quills on top of that. Her cloths went on the very top. She had to get on top of it and try to close the clasp. It wasn't an easy task. After a few minutes, it was closed. She still didn't know how to get on the platform. Michelle wanted to get there early and try to find James so she could ask him how. "MICHELLE, TIME TO GO." She looked around her room to make sure she hadn't forgot anything. She saw the letter on her desk and ran to pick it up. "LET'S GO MICHELLE. WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE" "I'M COMING." she said as she grabbed her trunk and hid the letter in her pocket. She got in the car while her dad put her trunk in the car's trunk. 

A few minutes later they were at the train station. Michelle didn't see James anywhere. She got out of the car and went to look for him. She saw lots of people that were carrying trunks with them. But where were they all going?? She saw them one second and the next, she didn't. She decided to follow one of them. She couldn't see what was happening because of all the people that were there. Suddenly, somebody came up behind her. "Hi, what are you doing?" Michelle turned around to see who was talking and she saw James. "Am I ever glad to see you, I thought that I would miss the train." He showed her and her family how to get on the platform. Once everyone was on it, they saw the train. "I guess I better be going" said Michelle, "see you this summer." They all gave each other hugs and whatever. Then Michelle turned with James and started to pull their trunks over to the train. "I have something to show you later" she said as they got on the train and went to find a compartment. They found one and sat in it. They started moving and as soon as Michelle couldn't see her parents anymore, she took out the letter to show James. As she started to talk the door opened and a person walked in, it looked like another first year. "Hi, can I sit in here" the person said.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There is chapter 4. Enjoy. It is the longest chapter so far. The rest will be coming slower because I am about to start school again. I have been on spring break. 'Till next time, bye!!


	2. Familiar Places and Maybe Familar Faces

Hogwarts Again(2/?)

By: michellewood 

e-mail- penguin211@aol.com

category-adventure 

keyword-post-Hogwarts 

rating-PG 

Spoilers- all the books

Summary-The family goes to a familiar place, we might see some people we already know. We might even meet more characters! Read and find out.

Disclamer-I do not own Harry Potter or any thing to do with him. J.K Rowling does.

a/n-AIM-penguin211

"What did you mean by 'she needs to know the truth' father?" Michelle said. He replied, "When you were a little baby, we got a letter written in the same ink that yours is. It said that you had great magical powers. It explained that you would be able to go to a school where they could help you control your powers. We had no clue when you would get the letter to go. I'm guessing that you are holding it. Your mother and I have talked about it and we came to the conclusion that you can choose what you want to do. If you want to go, we need to get you everything you will need to go." "Oh, yes,I would LOVE to go. What kind of suplies would I need to go to this school?" she said. This time, it was her mother who spoke up, "I believe you should have the list with the letter. We were told in our letter where we could get it. If you want, we could get it while we are in London today." Michelle found the list and read it to herself . "Where are we going to get a wand, a coldren, and my robes at? There isn't anywhere that sells this stuff in London." "Like I said, Michelle, the we know where to get it at." said her mother.

Later that day, the whole family got in the car and left. Michelle carried the letter in her little purse that her brother had given her for her birthday. After a 30 minute drive, they were in London. "We will get your dress first. We don't want anyone to see us carrying around a wand and all of the other stuff." her mother said. They parked and got out of the car. They walked into a tiny shop, Michelle walked to the back and started looking at dresses. She picked out the first one she saw, she didn't really like it, she just wanted to get her suplies for school. Michelle showed the dress to her mother, father, and little brother. "What do you think?" she asked. "Fine" they all replied in unison. "Lets go then" her father said, "on to Diagon Alley!" "Is that the name of the place?" asked Michelle. "Sure is" someone stated. They all turned around and saw somebody that they didn't know. It was (a/n drum roll please!!) a boy who looked around the same age as Michelle, maybe a year older. He had messy brown hair and green eyes. "What is your name?" Michelle asked him. 

"I am James, nice to meet you. What is yours?"

"I am Michelle. Are you starting Hogwarts this year too?"

"No, I am going into my seconded year. I am in Gryffindor."

"What do you mean 'Gryffindor'?"

"The houses."then he whispered, "are you muggle born?"

"'Muggle born'?"

"You know, non-magical parents."

"Oh, yes I am"

"That's why you don't know about the houses. I will tell you about them on the way to the Alley. I was going there anyway."

They all set off with James explaining about the houses and quidditch. They got to a run down building and went to the back of it. They stopped in front of a brick wall. "What now?" asked Michelle. "Watch" said James. He took out a wand and touched the wall with it. The bricks moved into what looked like a doorway. Michelle peered though and gasped.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it! I like to stop in the middle of something that is happening. It gives me something to think and write the next chapter about. 'Till next time. Bye.

Chapter is over


	3. Things to Wonder About

Hogwarts Again (2/?)

By: michellewood 

E-mail- penguin211@aol.com

Category-adventure 

Keyword-post-Hogwarts 

Rating-PG 

Spoilers- all the books

Summary-They are all in Diagon Alley about to do the shopping for school. No one knows what is going to happen to them. Their guide is James, who is he? What role does he play in all of this? Should Michelle trust him?

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or any thing to do with him. If I did, then this would be getting published and you would have to buy it to read it. So I obviously don't. J.K Rowling does. 

A/n-I wrote this chapter while I was at work with my mom. She works at a hearing aid place. So I was really bored, sorry if you don't like this chapter.

Things to Wonder About

"It's wonderful," Michelle exclaimed as she stepped through the doorway. Diagon Alley was full of people shopping, most of which looked like students. "Where do we go first?" asked Michelle. "Since you're a muggle, I think you need to go to Gringotts," replied James. He pointed to a HUGE white building. It had goblins standing at the doors, ready to open them for costumers. Michelle, James, her father, her mother, and her little brother all walked up to the doors and entered the building. "Wow, it's beautiful" Michelle said. She was looking up at the high ceiling. "I have to go to my vault to get some money for my school stuff. You need to go see one of the goblins to exchange your money. I will meet you back here to show you around," said James. He went up to a goblin and talked for a moment. Then they went through a door to the vaults.

Michelle saw a goblin that didn't have anybody to help. "Lets go see him, ok?" she asked her parents. They walked over to him and asked for help. He asked for the money that she wanted to change over. Her mother handed him some money and got coins instead. "What is this?" she asked him. "This is our type of money, you have Galleons, the gold ones, Sickels, the silver ones, and Knuts, the bronze ones. Is there anything else that I could help you with?" he replied. About that time, James came back from the vaults. He had a sack full of money. "No thank you." Michelle told the goblin. They all walked out of the bank together. "So where to now?" asked Michelle. "Lets go get your cauldrons first." James stated. On the way there Michelle thought of a question to ask James. "You must not be a muggle born if you know so much about Hogwarts. So both of your parents are magical, right?" 

"No I am a half-blood. My dad is a wizard, but my mum is a muggle."

"Oh, what is your dad's name?"

"I-I, oh look we're here."

They had arrived at the caldron shop. It had signs above piles of them that said what kind was in the pile. Michelle found the standard pewter one that was on her list. "That's the one I need." she said, "which one are you getting?" "I already have mine" he replied. Next they went to the bookshop and they each got the books that were one their own lists. "I can't wait to get my wand," she said as they left the shop. "Lets get it next then" James said. They headed in to an old looking place that had a rusty sign hanging above the door. Inside there was dust everywhere. Michelle coughed when a very old man brought some boxes off a shelf and set then, rather hard, on his desk. "Ah, yes, I was expecting you to come" he said to Michelle without even looking up, "I think this wand might be the one for you." She picked it up and somehow knew exactly what to do with it. She waved it around and nothing happened. "That may not be it, try this one" the man said. He handed her a different wand. She waved it just like she did the last one, again, nothing happened. She tried three more wands and the same thing happened, nothing. "You are a hard one, I think I remember one that would go perfect with you," the man said. He went to the back of the store and climbed up a ladder. He came down carrying a box that was covered with dust. He opened it and handed the wand to Michelle. She waved it expecting nothing to happen. Suddenly, the whole store lit up with a yellowish light. "We found it, this is the one for you. I wish you the best of luck at school with it. If you need any help, come back and see me." He seemed to be very relived to have her out of his shop. They went and got the rest of hers and James's supplies and then they decided to get an ice cream. They ordered and found an empty table to sit at. "So, you never told me what your dad's name was." Michelle said, remembering the question she had asked him before. "I was gonna say that I don't like to talk about him. We don't get along to well. But your mum looks really familiar. I can't think of where I might have seen her," he said. He started staring at Michelle's mother. "I remember now!!" he said, "She is in an old school picture that my dad has. But you said that she was a muggle. How would she be in the picture?" he thought about it for a few minutes and then gave up. "I have no clue. I have to go before it gets to dark. Happy birthday, Michelle. I will see you on the Hogwarts Express next week." With that, he got up and walked away.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That is all of the third chapter. If you have found out who James' dad is, then you probably know who Michelle's mom is. This is the longest chapter so far. I get to write about the train in the next chapter. This should be really fun. If there are any typing mistakes, forgive me. I just got new contacts and they fell really weird. Hope you liked this chapter. 'Till next time. Bye!


	4. Another_Letter

Hogwarts Again (4/?)

By: michellewood 

E-mail- penguin211@aol.com

Category-adventure 

Keyword-post-Hogwarts 

Rating-PG 

Spoilers- all the books

Summary-I'm not sure about all the things I am going to write about in this chapter. They might finally get to Hogwarts. We might get to see what house Michelle gets to be in. 

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or any thing to do with him. If I did, then this would be getting published and you would have to buy it to read it. So I obviously don't. J.K Rowling does. But I am thinking about writing my own magical book, with nothing from J.K.'s books. 

A/n-none right now, except to enjoy!! And that I am just typing this up. I didn't pre-write it.

Another Letter

Michelle spent a few days bugging her mom about the picture. She really wanted to know about it. Why would she be in an old picture from Hogwarts? She asked her mom if she could go look in the attic. She wanted to see if she could find any pictures from when her mom was her age. Her mom gave her a brisk "No." Michelle wanted to look anyway. One night, she snuck out of bed and crept up to the attic door. She opened it and saw a lot of stairs. She slowly started to mount the stairs, one by one. She stepped on one and to her horror, it let out a loud "creak." _Oh,no._ she thought. She stood there for a minute to see if anybody woke up. Luckily, no one did. She kept climbing. When she got to the top, she looked around for a light switch. Michelle saw a flashlight and figured that was her only light. She picked it up and tried to turn it on. When it didn't, she thought, _where am I supposed to get a light? I need to be able to see._ Suddenly, the flashlight turned on. _Wow, maybe I am a witch!!_ She picked it up and started to look around. She saw what looked like a photo album on top of a box. It was covered with dust. Michelle ran over to it and dusted it off. When she opened it, she found out that it was only her baby book. _Darn, it's not here. I am really sleepy maybe I will just give up. _Then she dropped the book and a little piece of paper fell out. Michelle picked it up. It was a letter wrote in green ink. _This must be the letter they got when I was little. _She read it and was shocked to find out that it was another acceptance letter to Hogwarts. _So she did go. She was James's dad's friend after all. Should I tell her that I found it?_ She decided that she would show it to James and he would decide what to do. 

__

She woke up the next morning and found herself still in the attic. _Oh, no. Mum will kill me. _She ran down the stairs hoping that everybody was still asleep. Her parents' room was downstairs. Hers was upstairs. She went to hers and got into her bed, so she could act like she was sleeping. "Michelle, get down here and eat something!!" her dad yelled. "COMING" she screamed back. Michelle got up and dressed herself. She looked at her calendar to see what she was doing today. _I forgot about that._ Her calendar said that today she would be going to King's Cross Train Station. She was leaving for Hogwarts!!! _I forgot to pack. What am I going to do?_ She ran around her room and got everything she would be taking, she put it all on her bed. She would have to put it in her trunk later. When she got downstairs, everyone was already eating. She filled her plait and shoved the food down her throat. When she was done her dad told her to be ready in ten minutes so they could leave. "Yes, dad." and with that she ran up the stairs two at a time. She got in her room and found her trunk in a corner. She folded all her robes and some casual cloths too. She put her books on the bottom and her quills on top of that. Her cloths went on the very top. She had to get on top of it and try to close the clasp. It wasn't an easy task. After a few minutes, it was closed. She still didn't know how to get on the platform. Michelle wanted to get there early and try to find James so she could ask him how. "MICHELLE, TIME TO GO." She looked around her room to make sure she hadn't forgot anything. She saw the letter on her desk and ran to pick it up. "LET'S GO MICHELLE. WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE" "I'M COMING." she said as she grabbed her trunk and hid the letter in her pocket. She got in the car while her dad put her trunk in the car's trunk. 

A few minutes later they were at the train station. Michelle didn't see James anywhere. She got out of the car and went to look for him. She saw lots of people that were carrying trunks with them. But where were they all going?? She saw them one second and the next, she didn't. She decided to follow one of them. She couldn't see what was happening because of all the people that were there. Suddenly, somebody came up behind her. "Hi, what are you doing?" Michelle turned around to see who was talking and she saw James. "Am I ever glad to see you, I thought that I would miss the train." He showed her and her family how to get on the platform. Once everyone was on it, they saw the train. "I guess I better be going" said Michelle, "see you this summer." They all gave each other hugs and whatever. Then Michelle turned with James and started to pull their trunks over to the train. "I have something to show you later" she said as they got on the train and went to find a compartment. They found one and sat in it. They started moving and as soon as Michelle couldn't see her parents anymore, she took out the letter to show James. As she started to talk the door opened and a person walked in, it looked like another first year. "Hi, can I sit in here" the person said.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There is chapter 4. Enjoy. It is the longest chapter so far. The rest will be coming slower because I am about to start school again. I have been on spring break. 'Till next time, bye!!


	5. The Sorting

Hogwarts Again (5/?)

By: michellewood 

E-mail- penguin211@aol.com

Rating-PG

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or any thing to do with him. If I did, then this would be getting published and you would have to buy it to read it. So I obviously don't. J.K Rowling does. But I am writing my own magical book, with nothing from J.K.'s books. I think it is going to be called Through Her Eyes. It is going to be a romance I think. I'm sorry that this has taken so long. I just got the 4th book and have been reading it. I have also been working on my own book and thinking up more ideas for this one.

Sorting 

"Yea, sure. You can sit here. What's your name?" asked James. "I'm Cassie," said the pretty girl, "are you two first years too?" "I am, James is a second year. By the way, I'm Michelle." Michelle told her. "What were you going to show me?" asked James. "Oh, yea, I found this last night in the attic. It's a letter from Hogwarts. It's from my mum. She _did_ go to Hogwarts with your dad." she told him. "What is your mum's name?" he asked. (A/n Here we go!) "Her name is Hermione, why?" she asked him with a curious look in her eyes. "I know that name. She _was_ one of my dad's friends!!!!! But she lied to you about being a muggle then. Has she ever talked about her friends from school?" he asked her sounding excited. "Yea, I think I heard her talking about a Ron Weasley and somebody else, but I don't remember the name." she answered him. Cassie finally found something to talk about, she had just been sitting watching them figure it out, but now she was talking over both of them. "Ron Weasley, did you say Ron Weasley? That's my dad's name. He went to Hogwarts. I'm a pure blood, what about you?" she said so fast the other two just stared at her with their chins dropped open.

"Your dad? My dad used to talk about him all the time. Him and his little owl, I think Pig was his name. I'm a half-blood," said James. Michelle didn't know what to say, it looked like their parents had been friends at Hogwarts. She didn't know what to think about her dad. Did he lie to her to? "So, what house do you want to be in Cassie?" James asked her. "I don't know. My dad wants my to get Gryffindor like him. But I like the reputation of Ravenclaw. What house are you in?" she asked him. (a/n I know that is kinda confusing, but Cassie starts talking at the "I don't know part.") "Gryffindor. So, Michelle, now that I've told you about the houses (a/n I didn't write about this conversation, but it was in Diagon Ally), which one do you want to be in?" James asked her. "I like Hufflepuff, it sounds like their house would suit me more than the rest. I also want Gryffindor, since you are already in it and it sounds like Cassie will be in it too," she told him. Then, someone opened the door to their compartment and told them that they were about to arrive at Hogwarts and they needed to change into their robes. The girls changed while James was hiding his eyes. They didn't talk much until they got to the stop. James told them that he was going up to the school another way, then he told them to have fun and good luck. _Have fun doing what?_ she wondered, She as about to find out. She saw an extremely tall man and he was calling for the first years to come over to him. _Maybe this was what the good luck was for _she thought.

The man introduced himself as Hagrid and told them to follow him. All the kids were talking excitedly and they all followed him around a corner where they saw lots of three people boats. Cassie and Michelle got in one together and were looking around at all of the other people when they heard someone say, "Look over there, that must be Hermione's kid. I wonder if she's as snobby as her mum." Michelle looked hurt by the comment. Cassie told her that everything would be okay; she just had to ignore it, that snobby people didn't have friends and pointed out that Hermione did. "I guess your right." Michelle said sadly as they passed under some vines. When they got through it, they all started to gasp at the _huge _castle they were looking at. 

"This way" yelled Hagrid over all of the children, "it's almost time for the sorting." The students walked up a large flight of stairs and entered the castle. They saw that they were in a big hall. A teacher walked out to inform them of what was next. "I am Professor McGonagall. I am the head of the Gryffindor house. You are about to enter the Great Hall and be sorted into your houses. While you are here, your house will be like your home. Your triumphs will gain your house points and any rule breaking will lose points. It is almost time for you to enter the Great Hall, follow me" They all followed her through huge doors and into a large room with no ceiling. There were four tables, one for each house was Michelle's guess. Professor McGonagall stopped in front of a stool with a hat sitting on it. She stepped beside it and told the first years that when she called their name, they were to sit on the stool and try on the hat. She unrolled a long list of names, first was "Anglin, Andrew." He sat one the stool and sat the sat on his head. After a few minutes, the hat called out "Slytherin!" He took off the hat ran over to the table that was clapping. Next on the list as "Argo, April" she went in Ravenclaw. After thirsty minutes of kids going into all the houses, "Malfoy (a/n surprise!!!), Michelle" was called. She ran up to the hat and jammed it on her head. The hat started talking to her, "Huuummm, this is a hard choice. I see you have Malfoy blood in you, I also see Granger blood. So Gryffindor or Slytherin? Which to put you in. I also see that you are loyal to your choices. I'm having a hard time with you. So I'll put you in…RAVENCLAW!!!!" the last word was shouted out to the rest of the students. Michelle took off the hat and went over to the table that was clapping for her. They all told her how all of the Malfoys before her had been in Slytherin. She looked over to the Gryffindor table and waved to James. He waved back to her and she went back to the sorting. The last person called was "Weasley, Cassie," she was put in Gryffindor. Professor Dumbledore stood up and said a few words, then their plates filled with food. After everyone was done eating, they went up to there common rooms. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There you have the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. Once again, I would like to say how sorry I am that this chapter took so long. Now you know who everybody's parents are. Hope you like the combinations, I haven't told you James' yet. I hope you like what house I put Michelle in! I didn't sort anyone into Hufflepuff, but there are students in that house. All the students names are people I know. Michelle is my name, Cassie is one of my friends, April was in my choir class, and Austin was a cute guy at my school. The only name I didn't really create was James'. I can't write the next chapter yet, read the note bellow. Please help me!!! I still have a few surprises. Thanks to everybody who reviewed. "Till next time.

**__**

READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! : I didn't know what house I was going to put Michelle in. I just typed up Ravenclaw. I have NO CLUE where the Ravenclaw Common Room is, if you do, please e-mail the location to me. Even if it is just an idea, I need something. I'll even give you a personal note at the bottom giving you credit for it! I won't still your idea.


End file.
